My love My life
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Stories of the love of all of the Tributes back home. Starting with Marvel, then Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Foxface, Rue, and Thresh.
1. Marvel

"Marvel. Are you alright?" my mother asked.

How the hell could I be alright.

I was going into the Hunger Games tomorrow.

"Perfect." I lied.

I went to see Chrysanthemum.

She's the only thing that is holding me back.

"Marvel!" she said when I finally reached her house.

She jumped off of her porch to hug me.

"What's the matter?" she whispered in my ear.

"Tomorrow."

Her arms dropped.

"No." She shook her head.

She started crying.

"You promised!"

"My father is forcing me to Chrysanthemum!"

"I don't care. Say no! Don't do it! Please. I love you."

"What?"

She brushed the tears off of her face.

"I love you, Marvel. And you can't go. Please. I beg of you."

Her tears were falling off of her face and started to make a puddle on the dirt under us.

I grabbed her arms.

And held on to her.

For what seemed like forever.

I couldn't let go.

I put my hand on her hair.

I couldn't control my emotions.

I started crying.

"Marv?"

"Hmm?"

She looked me dead in the eyes.

Her red hair flying in the wind.

"Promise me you'll win."

I shook my head yes.

She held my hand as she walked me home.

"Goodnight Marvel. I love you."

She kissed me on the cheek.

"No." I said.

"What?" she said.

My lips were on hers.

We were kissing.

I was putting my hands on her waist and pulling her closer, and she was letting me.

Our lips were moving together just like they always had.

She didn't have any time to think, and then her fingers were knotting in my hair.

She pulled away.

"Marv."

I put my index finger on her lips.

"Don't say it. Okay? I love you, too."

I removed my finger from her lips.

I kissed her once more.

This time its was light and sweet.

* * *

><p>I just volunteered.<p>

Chrysanthemum is just standing there.

Dumbfounded.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

She ran to see me.

"But I love you." she whispered.

We kissed our last kiss before the Games.

"I love you, too Chrysanthemum."

* * *

><p>I just shot Rue.<p>

Katniss just drew an arrow.

I look around to find a camera.

I couldn't see one.

So I just said out loud.

"I am so sorry. Chrysanthemum. I truly wanted to keep that promise."

Katniss let go of arrow.


	2. Cato

"Well if it isn't my favorite Career!" said Memphis, my trainer.

"Thanks man." I said.

"Reaping day in less than a week."

"I know." I said.

"You're worried about, Autumn aren't you?"

"Yessir."

"Don't be. She'll be fine."

"How can she? She's the love of my life."

"Careers aren't supposed to fall in love."

"Guess no one told my heart that."

"Cato..." the brown haired man tried to reach for my arm.

"I need to tell her goodbye. I'm going to be training nonstop. I. I just have to see her."

Memphis finally let me go.

I ran.

And forgot the world.

There she was.

In the little market.

She was shining some red apples.

Her blonde hair in a messy bun.

Her blue apron tied around her waist.

Her mother was right beside her.

She finally saw me.

A smile crept her lips.

"Cato." She said.

I walked towards the market.

"Mom, can I talk to him?"

"Of course."

Her mother's blonde hair was being hidden by grey.

Autumn untied her apron, hung it up on a hook and walked over to me.

"What's up, Cato?"

I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Autumn..."

"Five days til reaping day. This is goodbye isn't it?"

It took all the strength I had to say that stupid three letter word.

"Yes."

She stomped her feet.

"This isn't fair. This isn't even a fucking game. This is life. And they don't care. They don't care, Cato!"

I pulled her into my arms.

"Everything will be fine."

"No it won't."

"You'll be fighting to the death in an arena. The whole world will watch as 23 young men and women die. Hoping that their loved one comes out alive."

"Autumn. Listen to me. I will win. And if I don't.."

"Don't you dare say that."

"If I don't win, I want you to have this."

I handed her a simple bracelet.

I made it myself, no big deal.

It was our favorite colors.

Brown and blue.

She started shaking her head.

"Take it." I whispered.

I put it on her wrist.

The delicate knotting and twisting of the bracelet look beautiful on her.

She hugged me.

"Please don't do it."

"I have to."

She punched my arm.

"Damn you Cato. I hate you."

She started to walk off.

I grabbed her arm.

"I will never leave you."

I placed my lips onto hers.

She started to resisist but she gave in.

She started to kiss me back.

It was the most beautiful kiss in the world.

She tasted like apples.

"CATO!" I heard one of my trainers yell at me.

I broke the most magical moment of my life.

"Yes." I said.

"Come with us. Nonstop training begins now."

I was still holding Autumn's hand.

"It'll be fine, Cato. Go."

She let go.

I wish she never did.

* * *

><p>I volunteered today.<p>

When I said goodbye to my family, she came in.

"Cato."

"Everything will be fine. I swear."

* * *

><p>Its just me and lover boy and Katniss.<p>

On top of the Cornucopia.

"Katniss. Just kill me."

I knew when I said those words, Autumn would be dying.

She shot me with an arrow.

I fell.

I could feel everything being torn apart.

Damn mutt.

Oh shit.

I never had the chance to say goodbye to Autumn.

"AUTUMN!" I screamed as Katniss drew another arrow.


	3. Glimmer

"Do you know what I love?" Dawson asked me.

"What is that."

Our hands holding each other.

"You. All of you, Glimmer."

He placed his lips onto mine.

"Dawson. We have to go. Its reaping day."

Dawson was 19.

His life wasn't on the line.

But mine was.

"Gilm..."

"What?"

"Don't go. Just for once."

I kissed him goodbye.

"I'll come home tonight."

I kissed his hand and put on my dress.

He laid there in bed.

"Please come, Dawson."

He obeyed me.

He walked me to my area.

He gave me a hug while the other girls go "Awww."

"Glimmer Hope." the woman called.

Shit.

Not me.

There has to be another Glimmer here.

Oh wait.

My parents named me the stupidest name in the book.

* * *

><p>He didn't even tell me goodbye.<p>

What kind of a man doesn't tell his girlfriend goodbye when she goes into the Hunger Games?

* * *

><p>I made an alliance with Cato.<p>

He is quiet attractive.

Its the fifth night in the arena.

And I fell asleep in his arms.

I heard something fall.

Fuck my life.

Tracker Jackers.

I tripped and fell.

The first of thousands of stings happen.

And as the light in my eyes goes out, all I can think of is the dickhead that is Dawson.


	4. Clove

"Clove, do me a favor?"

My father, lying in his bed.

Dying of lung cancer.

He moved from 12 to 2 to get better treatment.

That's why I became a career.

To pay for his treatment.

"What is that daddy?"

"Please do not volunteer tomorrow."

A single tear fell out of his eye.

"Daddy...I have to."

There was a knock on our door.

I started to walk to the door when I saw the picture of my mother.

"Why the hell do we still have the picture of the bitch who left us when I wasn't even old enough to remember her?"

"Clove!" my father yelled.

I threw the picture on the ground.

"If she was here, I wouldn't have to do this!"

I finally answered the door.

There was a six foot tall, brunette.

With the most beautiful brown eyes ever.

"Marcus!" I squealed.

I may be sixteen.

I may be a Career.

But whenever I see my best friend, I get excited.

I hugged him.

"Marcus! Come in!" My father yelled again.

"Daddy, you're not supposed to yell. Remember? Do you need more oxygen?"

He nodded.

I walked over to his oxygen tank and turned it up a little.

"It's good to see you, Marcus."

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"To take care of your father."

"Why?"

I was so confused.

"What is tomorrow, Clove?"

"Reaping." I said in a small voice.

"Can I take her outside, Todd?"

"Mhmm." my father said.

Marcus stood up and helped me off of the floor.

When we were a good ten feet away from my house, we started talking.

"I heard what you said to your dad. About your mom..."

I started to walk back to my house.

"Don't go! Please Clove." He yelled.

I walked backwards to him.

He put his arms out as soon as I looked at him.

"How can you hug me?"

"What?"

"I'm a ruthless killer. A master with knives. And you hug me. How do you know that I am not going to kill you?"

"Because I love you and you love me."

"Yeah. As siblings. Friends."

"God you are so stupid!" He laughed.

My brows went together in the confusion of the conversation.

He just looked at me.

He's never looked at me this way before.

For once I can see light.

Light in his eyes.

And hope in his smile.

He pulls me closer to him.

"I love you." He whispers in my hair.

He lightly kisses me on the lips.

I was in desperation for more.

But he walked away.

Knowing he shouldn't have done that.

Because only one could win.

The odds of me winning?

23-1

* * *

><p>I put on my green dress and put my hair up in a messy bun.<p>

"Bye daddy. See you soon."

He looks at me and starts crying.

Before I leave, I put the picture of my mother back up.

And put one of me up there.

Just in case I don't come home.

"Goodbye sweeite." He said.

I hardly heard him through all the tears in his eyes.

I walked to the square.

Here we go.

"CLOVE!"

Marcus.

Why would he be yelling for me?

"What?"

He grabbed my shoulders.

He was towering over me.

"You cannot do this! You cannot leave your father."

"I have to Marcus. You know that."

He threw his arms up in the air.

He stomped his feet.

He threw a fit.

Simple as that.

And I left him.

I left him there in that hell hole.

* * *

><p>I didn't even have to volunteer.<p>

They drew my name.

Since my father was confined to his bed, I was allowed to go home to say goodbye.

He couldn't stop crying.

Marcus was there.

He hugged me.

I didn't shed one tear as I said goodbye to my father.

And the love of my life.

I couldn't.

I had to be strong.

* * *

><p>"CATO!"I screamed.<p>

"CATO!" Once more.

For some god damn reason I screamed:

"MARCUS!"

As if he could come a save me.

Something hit my head...


End file.
